Episode 4219 (30th November 2005)
Plot Scott is a reformed character and tries to make amends but realises it is going to take some time before certain villagers are willing to accept his apologies for the past. Meanwhile, Terry questions Dawn about her decision to end things with Danny. Dawn insists it's because she doesn't want Scott on Danny's case. When Andy points out to Danny that he wouldn't let Scott stand between him and a woman, Danny agrees to meet Dawn. They have a heart to heart and agree that life's too short to stay apart in case of Scott's reaction before deciding to give it another go. Later Dawn decides to tell Scott the truth and blurts out that it was her that shopped him to the police. To her surprise Scott shows no anger but says he understands and now that he has turned his life around maybe they can be together. Dawn quickly tells him that she has met someone else. Despite his upset, Scott puts on a brave face and assures Dawn he is really happy for her and Danny and won't cause then any problems. Dawn is amazed by his supportive reaction as Scott offers to babysit so she can go on a date with Danny. Tom is feeling disenchanted due to the wrath of the locals and Sadie offers some words of support. However, later Tom can't help feeling lonely and that all his work over the years has been for nothing. Sadie and Matthew arrive and tell him they are taking him out for dinner to cheer him up. Tom can't help feeling touched. After a night sleeping rough on the floor at Holdgate Farm, Sandy visits Betty with some hand-picked flowers to apologise and thank her for her kindness in letting him stay. Betty realises he never meant any harm and offers to talk to Ashley for him. But Ashley reacts badly when Betty brings up the subject. He makes it clear that Sandy cannot be trusted. Laurel asks Jarvis to organise a tea dance for the Christmas hamper packing volunteers. Sandra is furious when Craig tells her he has invested the rest of their insurance money in the Kings housing development without consulting her. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews Locations *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café *Main Street *Windsor & Sugden *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Holdgate Farm - Empty bedroom *The Woolpack - Bar *Keepers Cottage - Hallway, living room *Home Farm - Dining room, living room *Church Lane car park *Cemetery *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,020,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes